This project will describe the rise and crisis of psychoanalysis in the United States, focusing on the interaction between psychiatry and its social setting and assessing the psychoanalytic influence in American culture. It will broadly cover the years from 1917 to 1970 and will include significant comparisons with Europe. Conclusions will be based on a survey of the literature, manuscript collections, institutional records and interviews. It will be published by Oxford University Press as a sequel to the author's Freud and the Americans: The Beginnings of Psychoanalysis in the United States, 1876-1917.